Valentine's Day
by NekoRyuko
Summary: On the next 14th of February following the defeat of the Chimera Ants, our Hunters find themselves involved in yet another battle. This time, however, they must fight for love! KiruGon, HisoIllu, HisoGon, LeoPika.
1. Surprises

**Author:** NekoRyuko :3

**Fanfic Title:** Valentine's Day

**Summary of fanfic:** On the next 14th of February following the defeat of the Chimera Ants, our Hunters find themselves involved in yet another battle (it's in their nature to get into trouble, after all). This time, however, our fighters must fight for love.

**Chapter Title:** Surprises

**Chapter Summary:** "Valentines Day, the day you give chocolate to the one you like." It was when Gon heard these words, that trouble began brewing. Compelled to bring joy to everyone on this splendid occasion, he eventually runs into Hisoka, who plans to make him a very welcome guest.

**Rating:** hmm… PG-13 should cover it. Nothing overt, just a bunch of allusions and insinuations related to adult themes.

**Pairing:** May contain hints of Hisoka x Illumi, Hisoka x Gon –shudders-, and Killua x Gon – other pairings I'll leave up to your imagination.

**Warning**: This fic DOES contain references to slash (i.e. male/male romantic or sexual relationships). As I said before, it's not overt so a person who hates slash may still really enjoy this. ) A lot of this chapter is an elaboration on themes introduced by Togashi-sama himself. It is also highly advisable that you have watched HxH as the fic will contain a lot of 'inside humor', so to speak.

**Disclaimer:** In case you were wondering, no I DO NOT own Hunter x Hunter, its' characters or Valentines Day for that matter. I do, however own this plot bunny, but even that may have been inspired by something else… :S

**A/N:** I haven't written a fic in how many years? Was it two?… But this idea (and all the other many ideas following this chapter) had been gnawing at my brain and not letting me sleep at night. So, I sat one fine afternoon before one of my commerce exams (:3), and began to type. You can't imagine how ecstatic I was when I completed this chapter!! With that incredible feeling fresh in my mind, I'm most definitely motivated to write the next chapter for this! I've got some ideas for it, but haven't yet started, so if you have some suggestions you better hit the review button at the bottom of your screen when you finish reading. :D Thank you, my dear readers!

ps: I spent an hour trying to create paragraphs here but every time I save they just VANISH. -- I hope you won't be too bothered by that. Hehe.

_Nb: for unknown Japanese terminology, please refer to the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

**Valentines day**

**Chapter 1 - Surprises **

"Aah Illumi! I'm so glad you could make it!" The jester-like red haired man chirped as his comrade peered through the unlocked apartment door.

"Don't mention it." Came a nonchalant reply from the guest, as he seated himself at the coffee table. "No duties for today, Hisoka."

Hisoka, who was sitting across on the other side, chuckled jokingly "What, no murder requests on Valentines day? Not even ones like 'the bastard didn't give me any f---ing chocolate!!'? "

"They would certainly prefer to savour their own revenge." Was Illumi's ever-so-logical answer.

"That's true." Hisoka's last words were followed by a long silence. Once again confirming in his mind the fact that Illumi never initiates conversations, Hisoka took it upon himself to continue. He was almost like a little kid who couldn't sit still and handle boredom, needing constant stimulation from the outside world.

Fortunately he noticed some kind of box that was being hidden behind the other man's back, and briskly turned his musing into a question.

"Would that be for me?" Hisoka asked merrily, eyeing the hidden object.

Illumi, following Hisoka's gaze, caught onto his train of thought. "Ah, this." He brought out his left arm from behind his back, placing on the table an exquisite looking package of Belgium chocolates.

"Looks like I won't be murdered tonight." Illumi teased without departing from his usual monotone; a feat that only this dark haired assassin was capable of executing with a one hundred percent rate of success.

Hisoka smirked smugly at the comment, but decided not to probe the subject further. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness." He winked, then added, "say, would you like to share them with me?" pulling an innocent, zestful look.

"No thanks."

"Why is that? You don't like chocolate?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Tsumaranai naa…" Hisoka accused, protruding his lower lip in a pout-like fashion.

"Let me guess… you want to literally share them with me…"

Hisoka couldn't hold it anymore, so he let laughter escape his throat wholeheartedly. "You've read my mind!"

Illumi was such a mystery. His exterior claimed a dispassionate persona while his mind seemed to come up with utterly amusing ideas. And this intricately woven personality is what upheld Hisoka's interest in Illumi all this time. Like a child playing with his new toy, pulling it apart and reassembling it until the toy's mechanics are fully comprehended, so did Hisoka mentally pick apart and pull together the character of his own 'toys'.

One way to reach this comprehension was to probe and push until a boundary was crossed. Nevertheless, a crazy maniac though he may be, Hisoka was no idiot. He was well aware that curiosity must have its' limits, as it could undermine the oh-so-important trust. And he couldn't risk his precious toys being taken away. But risk wasn't going to stop him from having just a little fun.

"You sound like you know a lot about Valentines Day traditions. Have you, perhaps, shared chocolates with a girlfriend?" Hisoka asked after some pondering.

"Nope."

"A boyfriend?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Gaa-h!" Hisoka exclaimed. "You poor deprived creature."

"To be frank, I don't see any meaning in it." Illumi continued, stifling cold water over hot flames, so to speak.

"Liar!" Hisoka retorted.

"Desire is a human weakness. One that must be ridden of." Illumi explained.

"Weakness or not, if you don't desire anything, then what are you living for?"

Before Illumi had an opportunity to answer, three determined knocks were heard, coming from the corridor.

"Oooh more guests!" Hisoka chimed, springing onto his feet to go greet his newest playmate. He made a mental note to prod Illumi's secret or undiscovered desires some other time in private. Right now he was just too excited in his anticipation of another amusing guest.

Who could it be? Kuroro? Has he finally been able to unseal Kurapika's nen? Or maybe Machi had come to unveil her hidden passion for him?… "Gon!" Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the boy's little figure standing firmly in front of him, gaze determined and locked on its' target.

Seeing as Hisoka was a little taken aback by his unexpected (first time!) visit, Gon relieved him by briefing him on his reason for coming.

"Here ya go!" Gon extended his left hand, fist clenched. "Happy Valentines Day!" he announced, placing three delicately wrapped chocolate candies onto Hisoka's palm. There is a truffle, a liquor centred coffee one, and a chocolate caramel. I didn't know what flavour you liked so I—"

Gon discontinued his explanation when he realised Hisoka was clutching the chocolates in his fist and vibrating on the spot. "Are you listening to me?" Gon frowned, his stomach starting to churn from the odd energy Hisoka was giving off.

He was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable to the point where he inadvertently shouted "HISOKAAA!!!!!"

With that, Hisoka snapped back to reality, blinking in confusion as the words slowly registered. Gon sighed.

"But why?" Hisoka asked dumbly.

"Oh." Gon cheered up again. "Don't you know about Valentines day?" he continued innocently. "It's a day when you give chocolates to all the people you like! Leorio told me…"

Hisoka gave a light-hearted laugh. "Indeed. So are you saying you like me?" He beamed.

Both were too absorbed in their surreal encounter to notice Illumi standing at the other end of the corridor, watching them intently.

"Of course!" Gon declared. "It's true that you can be a creep sometimes and hurt innocent people. I could never forgive you that. But still, if it weren't for your help, I wouldn't have passed the hunter exam. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this strong at the Celestial Tower. You helped us so much at Greed Island! We couldn't have passed that either, without your help! I don't know why you do the terrible things you do, I just wish you could do more of the good things! Because I really like that about you!"

Throughout Gon's emotional rambling, Hisoka continued to blink. The intensity of Gon's feelings for him really triggered something deep. One could say he felt very 'touched'.

"Ahhem" said a distant voice, cutting through the corridor's elated atmosphere.

"Illumi?!" Hisoka and Gon cried out in unison, both wearing a stupefied expression.

"Yo!" was the returned greeting.

"Illumi, just wait I—" Hisoka started, but Illumi cut him off early. "Don't worry. I'll be going now."

"No, Illumi wait!" Hisoka whined. "Aren't ya gonna stay?"

"Not tonight. I only came to deliver you the chocolates. Enjoy yourselves." He replied, eyes shifting from Hisoka to Gon. As he stepped out of the apartment, he flashed them a smile and vanished before vanishing into darkness.

_Slam_. The door shut itself, and Hisoka and Gon were left standing like lost first graders on their first day at school.

"Do you have some time?" Hisoka asked his young friend in a polite tone, strenuously trying to withhold his grin.

"A little." Gon told him straightforwardly.

"Wonderful" Hisoka skipped to the living room, Gon following behind cautiously.

As he entered the large living are, Gon spotted on Hisoka's coffee table the mount of beautifully wrapped chocolates. "These look niiice!!!" Gon squealed. "Did Illumi get them for you?"

"Yes he did" Hisoka hummed. This was turning out to be a day full of pleasant surprises for him.

"I'm very impressed, Gon. You really are getting better and better each time I see you." He complimented, as he took two apples out of the fridge. "Huh?" Gon replied in confusion. Closing the fridge with a soft heel kick, Hisoka chucked the crimson coloured apple at Gon, keeping the half red half green apple for his own devouring pleasure.

Having caught the apple, Gon proceeded with his question. "What makes you say I improved? You haven't seen me fight ever since—"

"No, silly." Hisoka cut him short. "I meant you have matured, here." Hisoka tapped Gon's forehead. "I must say you'd be the last person I would expect to talk to me of Valentines Day, chocolates and love." He teased playfully. The expected reaction did in fact follow, as Gon fumed at the indirect accusation.

"What's so surprising about it? Even children should show love to their parents, friends and those who have done good things to them." Gon lectured proudly. From his point of view, it was Hisoka who was acting rather naïve. Little did he know.

Hisoka laughed for the umpteenths time that day. "I knew it. Tsktsktsk… the fruit has not quite ripened yet." His facials exposed feelings of sourness momentarily, before he wrathfully bit off a large chunk of his apple.

"What?!" Gon shot back in frustration.

"Don't fret about it." Hisoka consoled the boy. "It seems like your friend Leorio has done a sloppy job of educating you on the notions of Valentines Day. So let me do the favour." Once Gon has visibly calmed down, Hisoka began. "Valentines Day, in a nutshell, is the day on which people confess their love for someone, usually by getting them chocolates. If not chocolate, then love letters… But it is a day for lovers, get it? Not friendship, not family."

"Oh" was the only response given.

"I'm glad you understand that much. I was afraid I'd have to explain to you what lovers are."

"I'm not that stupid!" Gon fumed.

Hisoka smiled. They were getting along famously!

"Then Gon, do you see now why I was surprised to get chocolates from you?" Hisoka's smile was slowly turning smug.

"Yes." He nodded. "But still… What's wrong with giving chocolates to other people, and making them feel good too? I was actually on my way from the post office where I sent chocolates to Mito-san and Obaa-chan, and after this, I will be giving chocolates to Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. I don't want to be choosing favourites!"

"You'll understand when you're a bit older." Hisoka informed him gently.

"Ok." Gon gave up on trying to convince Hisoka of his genius and instead turned the attention back on the older man. "So, is Illumi your lover then?"

The sudden question startled Hisoka and he almost choked on his apple. He then took on a stern appearance and began his reply. "First of all, whether Illumi is my lover or not is none of your business, but I will tell you the reason he brought the chocolates. That snob just came to pity me. It's as if he's saying "I know you're not getting any this Valentines Day Hisoka, so I'll give you some so that you don't drive yourself to tears" he scowled.

"Aww, that's not true! I think Illumi brought those chocolates for you because he is your friend. And he wanted you to be happy." Gon tried his best to lift Hisoka's sinking spirits.

_+++Meanwhile+++_

"Moshi-moshi? Reoreo? Any news about Gon?? Has he come back yet???" a young silver-haired boy's voice demanded from the other end of the line.

"Itte—" the medical student squirmed as he distanced the ear-grating object away from his ear. "I hear you. You don't have to shout! And how many times do I have to tell you? It's L-E-O-R-I-O!"

"Sorry." Killua apologized non-committingly. "So?? Any news??" he impatiently proceeded to prod.

"Nu-uh. Nothing here." Leorio answered on the other end. "Keep searching." He instructed affirmatively.

"Keep searching my… foot! Don't forget that it was YOUR fault he's running all over town endowing everyone with chocolates and making them merry!" Killua spat back.

"Alright, alright I get it. It was a mistake to tell him about Valentines Day, but how was I supposed to know??" Leorio attempted to vindicate.

"If he's gotten himself involved with the wrong crowd, you'll be on your knees begging for mercy, you hear me??"

Leorio gulped. Killua was not an average boy, and he knew perfectly well that this ex-assassin was able to act out on his threats. "Y-yeah I understand" he stuttered a reply. "Don't worry, Killua. Gon is stronger than anyone in this town. He can effortlessly kick their asses should they try anything funny!"

It suddenly hit Killua like a thousand bolts of lightning (anything weaker and he wouldn't have noticed). There WAS in fact one person in town from whom Gon could not escape, even if he wanted to. "Hisoka!!" Killua cut the line and began to sprint at an inhuman speed towards the jester's apartment. "It just can't be…!"

Leorio hadn't heard the last few words, and was left abruptly cut off. He shook his head, wondering why assassins couldn't be taught at least the basic of manners.

On the way to said apartment, Killua needed to cross the railway. What spoiled luck. Gon could be suffering at the hands of that perverted blood-lusty murder right now, and Killua couldn't do a damn thing about it, because a train just HAD to come by as Killua got there.

He started gritting his teeth impatiently, his aura slowly rising in impatience. Of course! How could he have forgotten? He could power his jump with aura and easily jump over the running train. Killua sunk his feet firmly into the ground, closed his eyes and enveloped himself with ten. A second later, he opened them and simultaneously his aura exploded around him. Powered with ren, Killua concentrated his flaming aura into his feet and with one push, lifted himself off the ground. In a flash, he was on the other side of the train.

Killua got up from his crouching position, only to come face to face with his brother.

"Aniki!" he uttered in dismay.

"What's the rush Kiru? Why so eager to jump the train?" Illumi's void eyes stared at him, silently probing the younger boy's mind.

Killua ignored the other's inquiry, and began his own. "What the hell are YOU doing here??" Things just couldn't get any worse right now.

"Relax, I haven't been spying on you. I just happened to be at the same place, at the same time as you are." His older brother reassured him.

"That's fine. But what are you even doing in this town? You're not on an assignment are you??" Killua's voice has become strained from his prolonged state of panic.

Illumi observed his younger brother's state of being momentarily before answering. "Not tonight, Kiru. Don't worry. I am just here for a harmless visit." He informed, but seeing scepticism in his brother's eyes he added " To Hisoka's."

Killua's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"What, does that bother you?" he asked, slightly confused, before an idea came to him. "Oh, don't tell me this has something to do with your friend, Gon?"

Killua's reaction was instant. "You know where he is????" he blurted.

"Sure." He stated plainly. "Last time I checked he was with Hisoka, having a marvellous good time. Since the young brat's arrival, Hisoka has been completely euphoric. He's been craving to share chocolates with someone all day after all. "

"W-what do you mean?" Killua gaped in horror.

Illumi laughed a loud mocking laugh. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Don't tell me you're losing your sense, hanging out with these commoners."

"Watch it!" Killua warned, giving his brother a deathly glare.

"Just kidding, Kiru." The older assassin smiled a strained smile, and extended his hand to ruffle his younger sibling's hair. To his surprise, Killua did not freeze like usual. As Illumi's hand approached him, the younger boy simply slapped it away.

"Don't touch me. I don't want your manipulative needles near me ever again. I'm not your puppet anymore!" Killua stated with bitter contempt.

"Alright then. But let me remind you of something very important."

"And what is that?"

"In spite of how much confidence you may have gained, don't be so idiotic as to face an opponent you cannot defeat." Killua was once again schooled. "I'm telling you now. Don't fight Hisoka. Gon is his possession now."

"What?!!" Killua's body had gone completely numb now, but his aura pulsated stronger and stronger. Converting from an aura of anxiety to an aura of rage.

"By the way you look right now, I'd say you're about ready to charge at Hisoka the moment you see him. I'm saying this for your own sake Kiru—"

"Since when do you know what is good for me, aniki??" his younger brother shouted back.

Although Illumi's face wore a constant blank expression, Killua could sense the disgust when his brother asked, "Are you saying you are willing to give up your life for the sake of friendship?"

"Yes." Killua announced boldly.

With this, he took off into the night.

* * *

**Clarification of Japanese terminology:**

Tsumaranai naa – How boring/sad!

-san is a suffix of politeness attached after a person's name.

Obaa-chan translates most precisely to 'Granny'

Moshi-moshi – 'Hello' on the phone

Itte- 'ouch (it hurts)'

Aniki – older brother (said by younger brother)

* * *

**How was it?** :3 Please share your thoughts, opinions, suggestions or constructive criticism! Which parts were great and which weren't so good? Is everyone In Character? Is my grammar OK? 

Next chapter I promise you more action scenes and more elaborated descriptions. I will be furiously studying new vocabulary as well. X3

And one more thing, would anyone be interested in becoming my beta-reader? It would simply mean you get to read my story before anyone else, plus the pleasure of poking fun at my errors. XD If you're interested, please check out my profile, under 'A message to my readers'.

Thank you again for reading! -bows humbly-


	2. Sweet Devotion

**Author:** NekoRyuko :3

**Fanfic Title:** Valentine's Day

**Summary of fanfic:** On the next 14th of February following the defeat of the Chimera Ants, our Hunters find themselves involved in yet another battle (it's in their nature to get into trouble, after all). This time, however, our fighters must fight for love.

**Pairings:** Hints of HisoGon, KiruGon, HisoIllu, LeoPika; and whatever other pairing your imagination wishes to assume. X3

**Chapter Title:** Sweet Devotion

**Chapter Summary:** On Valentines Day, people give chocolates to show their heart's devotion towards a certain someone. Devotion spawns from true love. True love is often associated with selfless action, taking wild risks, throwing logic into the wind, all for the sake of the one who is dear to you. Can Killua rescue his best friend from his possessor? Will Hisoka get his Valentines wishes granted? Why can't Leorio concentrate on his studies? Will all the worry and pain be healed by love in the end?

This chapter is very different from the first, with more focus on the narrative, action, and many unexpected twists, without too much compromise of dialogue. :D

**Rating:** Still at PG-13. Nothing overt, just a bunch of allusions and insinuations related to adult themes, and a bit of 'language'.

**Warning**: References to slash. Characters may show new sides of themselves, but hopefully this will enrich the characters, rather than distort their natures. It is also highly advisable that you have watched HxH. Knowledge of nen, inside humor, and popular HxH allusions would aid your enjoyment.

**Disclaimer:** In case you were wondering, no I DO NOT own Hunter x Hunter, its' characters or Valentines Day for that matter. There is also one idea that I obtained from a doujinshi, which I really feel I must credit. You can find its' reference at the end of the page (don't want to put spoilers in intro notes! Heh).

**A/N:** I've noticed that I had made about 4-5 serious errors in my previous chapter!! Argh!! I'm so ashamed!! But I have an excuse!!! I was really tired during the exam period. XP …Ok, ok no one really cares about excuses, right:D Fortunately I now have a beta-reader, SpiritsMelding, -glomps- (Check out her lovely KiruGon and other works.) Thank you so much for your invaluable contribution to the presentation of this story :) Thanks also to my friend, LadySaturn, who helped me realise some things are better left unsaid (these notes were humongous before!) Also, I want to thank my lovely reviewers! Your feedback really put me on course for this chapter! I've included some Hisoka x Illumi moments…as a lot of you requested. I realize now that there are very few HisoIllu musings out there, and so I decided to make a contribution… cause I'm just too nice -.-...haha. xp Naah, it actually feels rather good to stand up for the underdog! Sorry, no explicit yaoi this time. For those who want to see some, don't distress. It will exist in further stories, which will come chronologically after 'Valentine's Day', as either continuation of the main plot or as extras and side-stories.

Nb: Ailong is a city near YorkShin. It's a scrambled version of 'Long Island City'. Refer to notes for a full explanation.

Happy reading!!

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – Sweet devotion _**

"Kyaaa it's batman!!"

"Baaa-ka! Look carefully! He doesn't have any wings!"

"Then he must be superman!"

"But he's just a kid! I bet he's a young ninja."

Everywhere he went, people stopped, stared and pointed and screamed. But Killua could not care less. Even though Ailong City, a small town towards the coast from YorkShin, was significantly less populated, the evening traffic was still horrendous. Killua simply had no choice but to leap from building to building if he was to have any hope of rescuing his best friend from the grips of a certain maniac magician.

Fifteen minutes later, he stood puffing in front of an aged concrete condominium that had been home to Hisoka for the past few months. Killua couldn't help but reprimand himself. Out of millions and millions of towns out there, _why_ did the four of them have to settle down in the _same_ town as _Hisoka_. Certainly the idea wasn't his, nor was it Kurapika's or Leorio's. They were all too weary and cautious when it came to the crafty magician. It was, of course, Gon who insisted like an obstinate mule that he wanted to have all his friends within close proximity. The three of them hummed and hawed but this only induced Gon to dish out more and more explanations of how Hisoka has changed and why they all should accept him as a friend. And like always, Gon's perseverant attitude eventually drove the three of them to give in. But just look where its' gotten them now!

Without wasting another precious second, Killua swung open the main entrance door and raced his way up the flights of stairs. The very thought of Hisoka as Gon's _friend _made Killua sick to his stomach. Being a transformation type user and having been involved with the darker side of life himself, Killua could intuitively read Hisoka's motives with great erudition. But despite their similar natures, Killua's feelings for the spiky-haired boy were different from those of Hisoka. The man only wanted to use Gon as his toy- to play around with, be challenged by its intricacies, and abandon or destroy it once it reached the limits of its use. And although a couple of years ago Killua feared that his companion would meet the same fate at his own hands, now he could see that he was wrong.

"_You're like a kid who just got a new pet dog. A kid's gentleness only exists in the beginning. Soon you will get bored of looking after the dog. Soon you will ask yourself whether you can kill him or not…" You're wrong, Illumi._ Killua thought. _Your theory might work for Hisoka… but I'm not him, and I'm not what you think I am. I would not use Gon, nor abandon him, nor hurt him._

"_You can't have any friends."_ _Wrong again._ _Gon truly is… my friend. Not because I need him, not because of what he's done for me, but because---aaah. _

All of a sudden, Killua was jerked out of his thoughts, as he lost his balance, or more precisely, began to slide on sleet that covered the outer corridor that connected the fourth floor apartments. His body was flunked forward and he landed knees first on some hard concrete._ Aww crap! _He cursed inwardly; his knees and right lower leg beginning to bleed profusely. The teenager stopped briefly to take a deep breath. No matter how increasingly screwed up everything was becoming, he could not be vulnerable now. If there was one valuable lesson that Killua learnt from being around Gon is that willpower creates miracles. Now, more than ever, it was vital to adopt a Gon persona and go demand his friend's freedom; stubbornly, until the end, no matter the cost.

"Room 44." Killua grimaced. "Should I knock? Like hell!" With one kick, he busted the door open, watching with grim satisfaction as it swung wildly, barely able to hang onto its hinges.

Killua could hear sounds of commotion coming from the depth of the flat; likely due to the dramatic racket he had just produced. Following in the direction of the voices, he treaded down the hallway corridor with a steady gait, each step echoing the rhythm of his heartbeat that was no longer hysterical but thumped with a firm determination.

As he finally stepped into the living space of the magician's apartment, he was greeted by two pairs of bemused eyes, staring, as if he had sprouted an extra head or two. And that was only the first impression. A split-second of environment scanning later, realization hit hard, and the boy's subdued aura once again flared out in fury. Somewhere at the back of his mind the boy heard his friend's voice ringing "Killua, you're bleeding!!" but it went completely dismissed, overshadowed by the earth-shattering shock the boy was experiencing.

"W—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!" he cried out in dismay.

Before his eyes stood a coffee table that seated Hisoka, grinning and fully clothed; and a perplexed-looking Gon, wearing _nothing but mere boxers_, the remaining pieces of his attire scattered throughout the room. His green shorts lay in the centre of the table together with one of Hisoka's wristbands and a pile of discarded playing cards.

Acknowledging his newest guest with a sly smile, Hisoka turned his attention back to his little game. "Full house" he chimed, spreading his cards on the surface before him. "Aaaah!!!" was the response from the other side of the table. "Dammit!!!" the boy snivelled as he reached for his boxers.

The inertia bestowed on Killua was at once dissolved, and with emergency bells ringing in his mind, he launched himself towards Gon in an attempt to avert the imminent disaster. "Don't do it Gon!!!"

Just as he was about to reach his friend, something tugged at his shirt collar, hauling and nailing him into a nearby wall. His azure eyes darted towards the older man, whom grinned maliciously and skilfully tossed two more aces from his 'full house' hand, pinning the boy around the waist.

"Killua!!" Gon leaped from his chair, only to be hampered by Hisoka's arm. "Don't worry, I'm just going to have a little talk with him."

"What's there to talk about, you snake! Let us go right now or I—"

"Shh." The magician hushed him, placing a card up against the younger boy's mouth.

"Do not interrupt," He whispered into the boy's ear "my little game."

Having articulated his demand, Hisoka removed the card from the boy's mouth to obtain a response, but the latter continued to bicker.

"You're as low as I thought! Tricking Gon into playing strip poker!" he spat.

"Oh please, we both know you'd be doing the same thing in my place."

The statement was followed by a reflective pause before Killua retorted.

"Shut up! I don't trust you. You're gonna hurt Gon."

Killua couldn't deny in himself occasional temptations to take advantage of Gon's innocence, but he would definitely step on the breaks if his friend would be in any way harmed. The same did not apply to Hisoka, whom in Killua's opinion would be all too eager to press on the accelerator in situations where sane individuals would press on the breaks. The man was a psycho… a sociopath! Who knows what kind of madness would have ensued if Killua hadn't stepped in when he did. Whatever it may have been, it would certainly involve spilled blood, and wounds… both physical and psychological. The devil.

"It was Gon who insisted that we keep going, you know? That boy refuses to give up, and I quote, 'until everything is won back'." The jester explained. Killua turned his attention to the subject of their conversation, who stood in the background, watching the two with intent concern.

"Gon. You IDIOT! Do you honestly think you can _ever_ win against him? He's a magician, it's obvious that he cheats!"

"WHAT?!" Gon screamed in disbelief.

Hisoka's expression turned sour at the accusation. "Aww come on! Why would I ever—"

"Just shut up already! I'm sick of hearing you!" He shot the man a glare, placed both palms against the wall he was bound to and released his _Narukami, _bolts of lightning penetrating and cracking the wall behind him and simultaneously repelling Hisoka's nen. The playing cards landed by the boy's feet and the magician no longer had a hold on him. Killua's first thoughts were to seek vengeance. "I'm gonna beat your deranged ass now and leave with Gon. And never come back."

Hisoka stood transfixed, his demeanour suggesting that he was either surprised, impressed or maybe both. He didn't even make the slightest attempt to block Killua's incoming round kick to the left side of his face. Tossed by the impact, the magician found himself fumbling over his television set and smashing into the bookcase, some shelves cracking, permitting its' contents to rain down onto the man. With a grin of satisfaction, Killua walked over to the sprawled Hisoka. Crouching before him, he placed two palms on his nemesis's chest before executing the _Izutsushi, _jolting the man with something close to a million volts. The shock was so powerful that any human being, even one as physically resiliant as Hisoka, would have ended up unconcious or worse, had he not protected himself with a couple of layers of aura. But even his self-defense shield was not impenetrable. The traces of electricity that managed to pass through had stung his muscles and organs and sent waves of pain through his entire being.

Once the sensation came down a few notches, Hisoka rose from the rubble, swaying on his feet. "Aah that was rousing!" he uttered, lips quivering. He could see his attacker's face sink into a deeper scowl.

The jester teased him further by licking the blood that oozed from his smashed lip, and grinning gleefully.

Increasingly disgruntled, Killua clenched his fist, veins becoming strained and evident. He then released his grip and let his nails stretch out, not at all unlike a cat. He mentally resolved to give the man more pain, until he could not demean others any longer.

Raising his right elbow, Killua prepared to strike but what appeared in front of him was not the treacherous magician but his best friend.

"G-Gon…" he stammered. Dizziness suddenly descending upon him as his body began to respond to his ample loss of blood.

"Stop it! Both of you." Through his daze, he could see the boy's brown eyes harbouring a stern conviction.

Apparently during the skirmish, Gon had found some first-aid bandage tape, as he started to wrap its white cotton fabric around Killua's right knee and coming down.

"Gon, it's all right… you don't need to—" the blue-eyed boy pleaded his friend gently, flinching from the feeling of warm hands on sore skin. "Just go clothe yourself, na?" _Not like you look bad this way but…_

"Hold on, almost done." The brown-eyed boy chirped, unrolling a few centimetres of bandage ribbon, tearing it from the rest of the roll, dividing the ends in two, and finally tying them in a knot around Killua's ankle. "There." He then took a few moments to marvel at his handy work.

"Aww isn't that sweet." Hisoka gushed. "Come here and give me some love too!!" He continued in a maudlin tone.

A few blinks of an eye later, Gon spun around to face the man, and then leapt straight into his arms.

_What the--?!_ Killua started.

"Don't look so petrified, boy. If you behave, maybe I'll lend him to you…sometime." The older man reassured him mockingly, evidently satisfied from Killua's reactions to his antics.

"Lend??" Killua shot back "Gon is not your possession, you know! I bet you used some trick back then, didn't you?" All he needed to do was to focus his vital energy in the eyes, and he would foil the magician's tricks. As expected, Hisoka's aura was attached to Gon's trunk, like gum. Because an aura is invisible unless observed with _gyou_, to a naked eye it seemed as if Gon willingly jumped into the embrace.

"You can't fool me with such primitive tricks, Hisoka."

The man responded with an approving smile.

"And you're a complete retard if you believe that Gon would ever feel that way for you!" the blue-eyed boy continued.

"My my, has anyone ever told you you talk too much?"

Killua arched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Don't get me wrong" the jester exculpated. "You're really rather amusing, but… I think I had enough of your interference for today." With this, he tossed the raven-haired boy back at Killua as a distraction, while shifting himself behind the teenager. With the side of his hand, he placed a blow against the back of Killua's neck, sending him into unconsciousness.

The silver-haired boy fell limp into Gon's arms, and was placed gently against a nearby surface. Gon turned to glare at the offender. "I said that's enough!!" he exclaimed. "I don't know why you two are fighting over me. I'm a friend to you both! And the only way you guys really hurt me is when you fight each other!" he sighed. "Sorry we didn't finish the game, Hisoka. But I think it's better if Killua and I get back home now." He said, slipping back into his clothes and then heaving his unconscious friend onto his back.

"Thanks for stopping by." Hisoka replied instinctively.

Once the last of his guests had departed, Hisoka threw himself on the couch, releasing a deep breath. "Well… that was entertaining." He spoke to thin air.

"Indeed." A reply echoed from the walls around him.

Startled, Hisoka jumped up, only to come face to face with none other than his assassin friend, looking down on him from behind the couch.

"Illumi?" he shrieked, voice rising into the soprano tones. "Why do you keep doing that?" he wailed like a bullied child.

The raven-haired assassin's expression somewhat resembled a smirk when he replied "Because it's fun." When Hisoka's frown hadn't uplifted, he went straight for the punch line. "Just kidding."

Now it was Hisoka's turn to smirk. "Of course you were. You impostor. And I was just dramatising." He replied with mirth, which disappeared when he realised that his friend was soaking wet.

"Oh gosh Illumi! What happened to you? You're practically dripping!" he asked with innocent concern in his voice.

"This is what happened." The raven-haired man stated matter-of-factly as he pulled back the curtains behind him with one swift movement, revealing the heavily pouring rain outside.

"I see." Hisoka nodded. "In that case, I'll go get you a dry towel and you can tell me the reasons why you've come back to me."

By far, this was the most exuberant Valentines Day of his life. Love was definitely in the air tonight.

"Actually I came to rescue little brother from his own foolishness…"

Okay, so maybe love was in his head tonight. Nonetheless, all this interaction provided Hisoka with a sense of excitement, and contributed towards the fulfilment of his inner hunger. Although the more excitement he devoured, the more of it he desired. But he couldn't help himself. Whimsically desiring… this is the only way he knew how to live.

Hisoka practically skipped his way back into the room, handing his soaking guest a soft white Kashmir towel. Illumi scooted along to accommodate his redheaded companion on the couch, began drying his long silky hair, and continued with his story.

"It's my family duty to look after the Zoldyck heir. But then you took care of him just right."

"Well, thank you."

"He's getting strong, albeit still a little neurotic. Father thinks if we let him roam free for a while he'll eventually surpass his doubts and emotions, and come to realise for himself where he really belongs."

"Is that so. But don't you think that for some people 'home' is next to their loved one?" he nudged the assassin.

Noting and then disregarding Hisoka's attempts to flirt, Illumi rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't tell me you believe in that sentimental mumbo-jumbo?"

"Tsktsktsk." Hisoka clacked his tongue. "Maybe you say so because you haven't found that other home yet, naa?" came the thought-provoking question, which reminded the magician of plans he had made earlier that day. He resolved to uncover at least one desire in his impartial friend until the day's end.

Having done drying his hair, Illumi now preceded to rub the length of his arms as far as his clothes allowed.

"Take them off." Hisoka ordered.

Illumi stopped and lifted a brow at the older man. "You're really into stripping others, aren't you?"

Hisoka laughed, convulsively, at the sarcastic jab. "I'm not asking you to strip for me. If you wear this any longer, you'll catch a cold." He replied innocently, tugging at Illumi's sleeve. "Don't be ridiculous. Assassins are immune to such—"

Hisoka cut Illumi's retort short by covering the young man's mouth with the palm of his hand. "Nonsense. Look, you're shivering!" He then removed the hand and tenderly wrapped the towel around the other's shoulders.

"Oh, thank you." He replied so politely that it sounded forged. "I'll go take a hot shower then, if you don't mind."

With a sigh, Hisoka resigned and backed his hands away so Illumi could stand.

"Go ahead. Ask me if you need anything."

"Sure."

Hisoka noticed something long ago about the dynamics of his relationship with Illumi. Hisoka seemed to take on a different personality when around the man: similar to that of a naughty little boy masquerading as an angel. And Illumi was like the parent or sibling who saw right through him and exacted him with discipline: one completely responsible, the other entirely nihilistic, both murderous. It was the lethal combination of raging fire and freezing ice. Each fascinated by the properties of the foreign power and yet finding they have so much in common.

However, much to Hisoka's disgruntlement, no matter how long the two of them associated with each other, their relationship never progressed beyond these subtle mind games. And no matter how hard they tried, they could not catch the other out. But tonight, Hisoka wouldn't stop. Wouldn't stop until he got to the depth of Illumi's mind and soul.

Clouds of steam oozed their way into the living room as the bathroom door yielded. A slim shadow manifested, walking towards the seated man.

"Tell me something. Why are you so damn beautiful?" Hisoka questioned, blatantly ogling at the figure that just appeared before him. With only a towel to cover him, the assassin's athletic yet slender legs and shoulders were for the first time exposed to the magician's eyes.

Illumi put a hand to his chin, in a contemplative manner. "Hmm…Maybe I'm a siren?"

The magician's grin widened, indicating to Illumi that his words had their intended effect.

"Let me be your devoted sailor, then." The man played along, as expected.

"Sure. You can start by bringing me some clothes."

"Damn you. Always taking advantage of me." Hisoka sulked.

"Does that bother you?"

"No." Hisoka changed face again. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"But then again, two can play it that game."

"What are you plotting this time, Hiso?"

"Nothing horrible, Illu. Just play a little game with me. Then I'll let you cover up that beauty of yours."

"Ten minutes ago you said you didn't want me to catch a cold."

"Ahh quit it with that logic already. The past is past, and now is now, okay? Now do we have a deal here or not?"

The longhaired man narrowed his eyes. "What kind of game?"

"Truth or Dare blackjack."

---

--Meanwhile--

He eyed the clock hand with such disgust; one would think it was his worst enemy. With one hand tapping the table in annoyance, and the other pressing the receiver of his cell phone tightly against his ear, Leorio waited again and again for someone to pick up on the other end, but to no avail.

Although he appeared calm when he spoke to Killua this evening, he was actually hiding the fact that he was completely and utterly stressed out. Not only did he have Gon to worry about, but he also had to prepare for his rapidly approaching medical exams. But that was only touching the surface. What _really_ gnawed away at the young man was his pining for a certain friend.

"If only I could at least hear his voice" Leorio sighed. He didn't want to think of the reasons why; he only knew that this is what he needed. And stuff his exams, it WAS Valentine's Day for Christ's sake! And the one person he really wanted to speak with right now wasn't picking up the phone.

He's been calling Kurapika all day, pressing the re-dial button until it demonstratively caved in. Any attempts to concentrate on his studies have proven futile. To his embarrassment, Leorio found himself drifting away and idly sketching the face of his blonde friend. Such notes, of course, had to be chucked into the fire so that no one could ever pry on his shameful obsession. Some of the faces, however, looked so adorable he just didn't have the heart to toss them into the destructive flames. Albeit aware he was being illogical, he couldn't help but feel like these Kurapika faces carried his friend's soul, and thus must unquestionably be treasured.

Eleven Forty-five.

_Come on, Kurapika. Pick up, please. Don't make it look like you don't care. Sure you do, right?_

He unwrapped one of the chocolate covered gooey candies and chewed on it, smiling as he remembered that at least one of his friends is thinking of him.

---

In the room across, a young boy blinked heavily as he started to regain his consciousness. Everything was still a blur, but he recognised the boy beside him, smiling. "Gon… Where-?"

"We're home, Killua." His friend replied heartily. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Me too…" Killua echoed. "I mean, I'm glad that you're safe." He rubbed his head, trying to regain his senses.

"Of course I am. Hisoka didn't do anything bad to me, really! So don't worry, 'kay?" Gon comforted him, before leaning over to give him a gentle hug.

Killua closed his eyes and rested his head on Gon's chest, the steady beat of his friend's heart soothing him, and the strong arms around him making him forget all his troubles.

"I have something for you" Gon whispered, drawing Killua out of the quickly advancing sleep he had almost fallen into.

"Really?" he yawned.

"Come on, let's go outside, you'll feel more awake." The black-haired boy extended his hand, which the other took, and was lifted up, so that they both stood by the window. Gon then climbed onto the windowsill, reached for the roof above, and pushed himself up. Killua followed.

It was a beautiful night. Although the stars were slightly covered by the fog that was the city's fuel emissions, they were still just as endearing. The moon was round and yellow, effusing a warm glow. The air was fresh and moist, carrying a delicious scent of rain.

But true beauty, Killua thought, lay in the fact that he was finally home, alone with Gon, on the most romantic night of the year. And what's more, there was some kind of surprise awaiting him.

"So," Killua rubbed his feet together in anticipation "what was that 'something' you wanted to give me?"

"Oh that!" Gon exclaimed, having momentarily forgotten. "Well, it's Valentines Day today, right?" he started.

"Right…" Killua replied casually, trying hard to restrain his excitement from seeping into his voice.

"Well, I want to give you something special, to let you know that I like you."

Killua's heart skipped a beat. "R-really?"

"Yup. Just close your eyes."

The silver haired teen's brain raced with possibilities of what Gon could do to him now. Something that let him know that Gon liked him, something that required him to close his eyes… he couldn't help but think of _that_.

"Now open your mouth"

Another beat skipped. "G-Gon, What are you planning?" the boy stammered.

"I think you'll like it." Gon announced proudly. "It's a kiss."

The beating stopped. "G- A...A WHAT?!" Killua gagged.

"Just relax" Gon reassured him, but Killua's heart now raced like mad.

A couple of moments later, he felt something soft and warm touch his lips and slip into his mouth. His taste buds immediately responded to the familiar flavour. "Chocolate??!!!"

Killua lifted his eyelids now and stared dumbfounded at Gon, whom was holding in his hand a packet of Hershey's chocolate kisses, and laughing delightfully at having succeeded in surprising his friend.

Feeling like he'd been ridiculed, Killua launched himself at Gon, with an arsenal of shakes, strangles and tickles.

Gon winced and whimpered under the ex-assassin's death grip. "Didn't you like your gift?" he wept.

"Next time, give me a proper kiss!" Killua slipped.

Gon just shrugged, perplexed as to what his blue-eyed friend meant by a 'proper kiss'.

The tower bells chimed, notifying that it was now twelve a.m., the start of a new day.

Surely, the two of them ended the day fighting, but they now laying next to each other, once again at peace.

"Sankyuu, na." "…For the chocolate. It was very sweet."

"You're welcome. Want more?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

The two burst into fits of laughter that continued until the two tired themselves out and fell asleep on the roof, snuggled in each other's arms.

--THE END--

* * *

OMGGG this ended with fluff!! Hahahaha. Honestly, the fic just writes itself! 

So did you enjoy it? Which part(s) did you like? How was the fight? (my first time illustrating a fight scene!) To those who wanted HisoIllu, are you happy? How about fans of other pairings:3 Any thoughts or comments at all? All kind of feedback is welcome… with open arms! Lol.

Please support this late starter of a writer. XO XD

I need to know whether my endeavours are useful! XP

Bottom line being: should I write more:D

**Some Japanese vocabulary you may find useful for this chapter:**

Kyaa –squealing sound

Baka – idiot; fool.

Narukami – Lightning Bolt. Killua's houshitsu ability that transforms his nen into bolts of lightning, emitted through his hands.

Izutsushi – Lightning Palms. Killua's second houshitsu ability. He can electrocute his opponent by touching them with his palms.

Gyou – The concentration of aura (vital energy) in one part of the body. It is frequently used on the eyes, allowing the user to see the hidden auras of others.

Na(a) – isn't it? Right?

Sankyuu – Thank you (Killua's preferred way of saying this)

**Chapter Notes:**

1.Remember how Hisoka was candidate **no.44** during the Hunter exam? Well, imagine the unpleasant memories other candidates would experience upon discovering that he lives in an apartment of the same number? (For those who don't know, 4 is an unlucky number in many Asian countries, including Japan.)

2.**Ailong **is a town I invented for the purpose of this fanfiction. I assume that Togashi-sensei meant New York when he talked about 'Yorkshin' ('shin' means new). Since I needed a town within close proximity of YorkShin, I googled 'towns near New York' and came across a city called Long Island city (Its' population is under 40,000 people, so I thought it'd be rather serene in comparison with the capital). I took the first sound of 'island' – 'ai' and then combined it with 'long', thus 'Ailong'. I'm not from the States and have never been there, so my apologies if the description of 'Ailong' is very different from what you would normally find in that city. The incentives behind choosing this particular city will become more apparent in later chapters. )

3. I have adopted the '**kisses**' idea from a doujinshi I've recently discovered on DA. It was such a perfect fit for this fic that I just couldn't resist. I've reassembled it a little to adapt it to what and how I wanted to illustrate it, so I don't think I've plagiarised.

It's a very beautifully made doujinshi, too! Please check it out there. I can't seem to paste links here, so I'll just have to do it this way:

_Kikane - Deviant Art._

4. The reason why some characters may sound a little **OOC** is simple. Love makes even the most poised of people crazy and sensitive. ) Am I wrong?

Other than gushing over some yummy HxH pairings, and showing how everyone spends their Valentines, the objective of the fic was to differentiate Hisoka's and Killua's character and incentives. I hope I succeeded in making this distinction.

Hisoka still wants to engage in bloody battles, play with his toys, to possess and control. (Although we also see the softer side of him.)

As for Killua, let me present you with a synopsis of his feelings for Gon, written at the top of my head:

You brought me out of the misery and hell that was my life. You helped me escape and become a free person. I'm indebted to you, Gon. But more than that, I admire you and enjoy spending time with you. There's no one else who could possibly bring me so much joy or understand me as much as you do. It's hard to put it in words, Gon. All I know is… I want it always to be like this. To be with you, close to you, next to you. Forever. (Sounds so married --)

KiruGon is doomed to fluff. They're just too young to be lovers, for now. :D

5. Poor dear **Leorio**. Seems like he got a rather unhappy ending there, despite the little cheering up from Gon. No worries, his time to shine is yet to come! D

6. Please don't kill me for not having written **HisoIllu yaoi**. I would write it, but it felt like _too much_ for this chapter and this fic. The cliffhanger seemed to work much better. Plus, I had to work within the timeframe of one day. I'll make an extra chapter for their little game though. (I hope you still enjoyed the chapter! I personally thought it had its' hot moments.) Else, you could tell me what you like, be specific, and I'll do my best to accommodate your wishes.

7. This fic probably felt a bit out of **season** for most of you, who are living in the Northern Hemisphere. I live in New Zealand, located in the South. It's the middle of winter here. We don't get snow, but it rains an awful lot. And right now it's freezing…brrr Xo Since in this fic our Hunters are located in the States, I portrayed February as the cold, winter month. 3


End file.
